Needing You
by Lavenderangel
Summary: Yamara/Sorato fic set in 01. After seeing Hikari help Takeru, Yamato begins to feel that his brother doesn't need him anymore. (Also contains mentioning of Michi, and Hika/Keru friendship.)


Needing You  
The stream flowed quietly, as Ishida Yamato sat staring into it. His harmonica lay forgotten beside him, as he watched the rest of the chosen children from a distance.  
  
They'd stopped here about a half an hour before. Though they were only going to stay there for fifteen minutes, their leader Yagami Taichi was busy making out at the moment.  
  
Yamato's eyes traveled over to Taichi and Mimi, lying in each other's arms. They'd stopped kissing for the time being, and were just looking into each other's eyes.  
  
Izumi Koushiro was, as usual typing on his laptop computer, his Digimon Tentomon buzzing curiously above him.  
  
Kido Jyou was on the other side of the stream, his Digimon Gomamon trying to persuade him to join him in the water.  
  
"C'mon, Jyou! The water's fun!"  
  
"No Gomamon, it's to cold! You should get out too, you could catch pneumonia in that!"  
  
Yamato smiled slightly at the two. Takenouchi Sora was watching the two youngest members of the group, Takeru and Hikari playing with the rest of the Digimon.  
  
Yamato watched his brother, Takeru as he ran laughing to catch Hikari.  
  
"Here I come, 'Kari!" The eight-year-old Takaishi called excitedly.  
  
The girl shrieked in fear, running faster. Moving away from Hikari, Takeru proceeded to tag each Digimon in turn. After about another five minutes, all except Patamon and Tailmon had dropped out.  
  
The four continued to play, Takeru once again it. His target was Hikari, though slightly weak; she could run if she needed to.  
  
So involved in the game, Takeru failed to see the rock until he was to late. "I'm gonna get---AAAHHH!!!"  
  
Yamato began to get up as he saw his brother in tears, struggling to his feet. However, someone beat him to it.  
  
"Takeru, are you alright?" Hikari asked in concern, leaning over the younger boy.  
  
Takeru tried to answer, but he was crying to hard. "Y-Yeah, I just hurt my knee…" The boy said at last.  
  
Hikari gently lifted his leg, so that she could examine the cut.  
  
"Oh, that looks like it hurts!" she said in sympathy, Takeru's sobs dwindling slightly.  
  
"Uh huh," he replied quietly.  
  
"I got one like that once, but it's all better now." Hikari reassured him. "Want me to kiss it better? That's what my mommy always does."  
  
Takeru nodded, his tears having stopped altogether.  
  
The brunette smiled innocently at him, gently kissing the scrape.  
  
"Thanks Kari! Wanna play some more?" Takeru asked, all smiles once again.  
  
The girl nodded, and the two assumed their game once again.  
  
Yamato observed all of this. Though he was happy that his brother was all right, he had this peculiar feeling. A feeling that he was useless.  
  
He'd seen how Takeru had depended on Hikari to make things right again, instead of him. Before, it'd always been 'Yama, I hurt my knee!' But now, if he could depend on Hikari, what did he need Yamato for?  
  
Sighing heavily, Yamato stared at his reflection.  
  
"If Takeru doesn't need me, then who does?"  
  
"I do," the words had been whispered, as with Yamato's.  
  
The blond whirled in surprise, coming face-to-face with Sora. The girl was sitting behind him, smiling reassuringly. "And so does Takeru, just not all the time."  
  
"How did you…?" Yamato faltered, not sure how to place his question.  
  
Sora just continued to smile, placing her hand lightly on his shoulder. "I just did."  
  
"Was it true?"  
  
"True about what?" Yamato thought he saw a glimmer of apprehension in her Sapphire eyes, but shrugged it away.  
  
"About saying that you need me."  
  
"…Yes," a light blush made it's way onto her face. "I-I don't know why, but every time you fight with Taichi, and threaten to leave…" It was her turn to falter. She took a shaky breath, but before she could continue, Yamato cut her off.  
  
"I, I think I need you too." What was he doing? He wasn't supposed to open up to anyone! Noone! And especially not… her…  
  
"You do?" She asked slowly, giving his shoulder a squeeze in surprise.  
  
"Yes. When you were kidnapped a few months ago, I felt… empty…" Okay, he would open up.  
  
Sora through herself into his arms, and they collapsed backwards on the grass. Tears streamed from Sora's eyes, and Yamato held her aw awkwardly.  
  
Neither was sure why it happened. One minute, Sora was just laying in his arms, and the next they were kissing passionately.  
  
"Don't ever leave," Sora breathed into his ear.  
  
"I won't," he said, voice raw with emotion.  
  
""Because," she continued. "I think I've discovered the true meaning of love…"  
  
"Oi, Ishida!" Taichi's voice toor the two apart. "Let's go!"  
  
Once they were walking again, Taichi walked back to stand next to Yamato.  
  
"Look 'Matt," he began slowly. "I saw you two kissing… just take care of her okay?" He said this in a rush, blushing uncontrolablie.  
  
Yamato smiled back at Sora, walking next to Mimi. "Will do Taichi, will do…"  
  
[A/N  
Lame ending, right? No, the whole thing was lame, you don't have to tell me.  
  
Well, it was my first try at both Yamara and Michi, so I hope it wasn't that bad…  
  
I hope, if possible that you enjoyed this pathetic ficsy.  
  
None of Digimon's characters belong to me, just making sure you all know that. It's pretty obvious, considering even the dubbers can write better then me!  
  
Ja ne!  
Kasumi]  
  
  



End file.
